Breaking Hearts
by CatCullen-xo
Summary: Humans know about Vampires , now they're banning Humans and Vampires from having contact with each other , or they get Killed ! Will Edward and Bella's love survive ? Set beetween Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. ExB
1. Catastrophe

Bella and Edward sat in front of the tv .

Watching the international announcement .

Every World leader came together to broadcast it on every tv show on every tv channel in the WORLD.

Well .. you're wondering right ..

Why ? What's happened ? Is it something serious ?

You bet it is !

Well to Vampires anyways..

_And now Ladies and Gentlemen , here are the world leaders.._

They were all sitting on a long table .

Suddenly someone spoke up .

A man cleared his throat and began to speak.

_People of the world , we are all know that the problem with errrmm , Vampires , is getting out of control !_

Yep !

Humans know about Vampires .

_The population in most of our countries Is getting terribly low , before we knew these creatures existed we thought that so many people were getting killed by Serial Killers and Murderers. But thankfully we got to know that theses killings were made by Vampires and we've been able to get rid of most of them , who killed certain people._

_But that is not the whole reason why the population is getting terribly low . Since people found about Vampires , they started begging them to change "them" into one of their kind . Now almost half of the people are now Vampires ! There is not enough wildlife to go round to feed all of them , which is why they have broken the law and killed so many innocent people !_

_And the fact that more and more people are having relationships with these things and they conceive "Hybrids" which are just as worse We now come to our point in this broadcast , No Human is allowed to have any relationship , friendship or contact with these creatures , The world can't have any more Vampires , or there won't be any Humans left !! _

_And you monsters , there won't be any wildlife or Humans for you to feed on and then you'll starve and you'll be sorry.._

_From now on any Human caught with a Vampire will be shot dead on the spot , or be put in prison for LIFE ! And for you Vampires , you'll be cut up and burned alive if we catch you fraternizing with Humans !_

_Your local police force will be trained to do this immediately , so don't you think you can escape this ! _

_That is all._

He sat back down cleared his throat again .

All of the other world leaders took turns to speak and started talking about the effects that Vampires have in their countries..

. . .

Edward and Bella , just sat there , gobsmacked .

It took them a few minutes to come out of shock.

Bella started crying straightaway , hot tears were rolling down her rosy cheeks.

She started hugging Edward tightly.

_I'M NOT LEAVING YOU !! I'M NEVER GOING TO LEAVE YOU !! I LOVE YOU EDWARD CULLEN AND NO STUPID RESTRAINING ORDER IS GOING TO CHANGE THAT !!_

He then was about to speak when Carlisle came in ..

_If you two want to stay together and stay alive , THEN GET IN THE CAR NOW !_

They both ran to Edward's Silver Volvo and Edward revved the engine .

He got down the driveway pretty fast with Carlisle's Mercedes , Alice's Porshe and Emmett's Jeep following.

They drove through Forks without stopping . But Bella was to shocked to say anything.

She then got out of it soon enough.

_Edward , where are we going ?_

**Alaska.**


	2. Escape

**Bella POV**

I can't believe they've done this .

They have no right !!

I mean , they can't tell us who we want to be with ..

_Edward , there'll be police in Alaska too , they'll kill you and me !_

He laughed.

_Alaska has always been a safe place for our kind. A while back , some nomads made a truce with them that if in anytime of need , that our kind needed to hide , we could go hide up there and they wont tell anyone . As long we don't kill any of their people._

_Well that's great ! Where are we going to hide there ?_

_Carlisle always had a hunch something like this would happen , so we've come prepared .._

_What are we staying with the Denali's ?_

_No ! We don't want to overcrowd their home . We have our own place up there , underground , where nobody can find us.._

_You never told me about that !_

_Well I thought I'd never have to , only when something this bad happened. And it has.. Typical !_

He rolled his eyes and kept on driving.

Wow I wonder what it'll be like !

After a while I got bored and put the radio on.

Edward kept on strongly describing his hatred for many of the songs that were on there.

Honestly , he sounded like Charlie !

_You're beginning to sound like Charlie , stop it . _

_What , does he have a decent taste in Music ?_

_No not really.._

_Well maybe that's one thing we'll have in common then.._

_I thought you and I had similar taste in Music .._

_In bands , but not in genres. I hate all of this Pop-ey Gooey bouncy stuff that's on this ridiculous radio station._

_I like it ! It's catchy , it'll probably be stuck in my head all day now.._

I flashed him a cheeky grin , in which in response he smiled his crooked smile..

He then sneakily changed the radio station but I didn't notice , I started to drift into sleep.

. . .

_BELLA !_

_Bella ?_

_Bellaaaaaa_

_Belalalaaaa !_

_Wake uuuup !_

When I woke up all I could see was this white landscape , it was like a winter wonderland !

_Welcome to Alaska Bella , how did you sleep love ?_

_Very good thanks , for how long was I out for ?_

_About 4 hours .._

_Wow .._

_Yeaah , we stopped once for about two hours too._

_Why ?_

_To hunt ! They've got the best wildlife up here.._

_WHAT ?? you left me alone in the car ?_

_NO ! of course not , Alice stayed behind to look after you , she hunted yesterday..Besides were almost there anyway ._

We drove for another two miles and then turned down a hidden road in this forest. It seemed to go on forever until we stopped suddenly.

_Well , were here !_

_Edward there's nothing here._

_It's underground remember ?_

_But still , shouldn't there be a little bump coming out of the ground or something ?_

_No it's completely underground ._

Everyone then parked the cars and put these camouflage covers on them . They all then started walking on a dirt path that went deep into the dark woods.

_Edward , you know I don't like hiking .._

_Don't worry it isn't very far , about a mile or so , I wont let you fall anyway ._

We then kept on walking until the small dirt path ended and we started walking in the opposite direction .

_This is to trick anyone that tries to come and find us , they'll have no idea where it is._

Suddenly everyone started disappearing one by one .

_Where is everyone ?_

_They've gone down.._

_Where .._

Then in front of them was a round dark hole .

_You better go down first Bella , so that I can close the hatch properly after you.._

_What do I just jump in ?_

_No ! There's a ladder just down there , see ?_

I started climbing down the ladder with Edward coming down afterwards straightaway to close the hatch , then suddenly someone started shouting..

_Can we put the lights on now ?_

_Yes !_

Everywhere was lit up in a second . It was so BIG ! I started climbing down faster so that I could go explore..

_Wow._

_It's amazing isn't it ? Esme designed it , and Myself , Emmett , Jasper and Carlisle built it._

_How long did it take ?_

_About a year , we had to be very careful not to make the locals suspicious and we had to dig a big hole in the ground , make sure nobody saw us digging , cover the hole up again and so on.._

I wanted to know where everything was..

_Where is our room ?_

_I'm saving that for later.. can I show you the rest of it first ?_

_Sure._

We went to the living room first , it was beautiful , then he showed me the kitchen , bathroom and everyone else's bedrooms.

_I've saved the best thing for last .._

He opened the door and revealed one of the most luxurious things I'd ever seen.

There was a fluffy White carpet and a double bed with purple covers .

And a black vintage fireplace with a nice burning fire there already.

The colour of the walls were a shade of light brown with frames of different pictures by various artists.

_Edward .. it's beautiful.._

_No problem , all I want is for you to be happy here .._

_And I am very much , and I don't care if we have to stay forever , as long as I have you and this room I'll be fine ._


	3. In Hiding

I slept in Edwards arms that night , happy contempt

I slept in Edwards arms that night , happy contempt .

It then hit me , I'd been so caught up in the excitement of leaving Forks and finding this underground house , that I forgot about everyone back home.

What about Charlie , Renee , Jacob , Angela ..

What would happen to them ?

Would they get killed for being close to Vampires in the past ?

Damn it !

I started sobbing quietly , I didn't want him to notice.

But he did of course.

_Bella , what's wrong ?_

_I'm worried about everyone back home , what will happen to them , Charlie probably doesn't even know were up here !_

_He does , Carlisle called him before we left . He said it was for the best anyway._

I stared at him for a moment.

_For the best ?? He actually said that ??_

_Well think about it Bella , if we stayed , he would have to go and do that training thing and.._

Charlie , killing me and Edward ?

_He didn't want to do that , it's not exactly the nicest thing to do , plus he didn't want his daughter and her future Husband to die.._

Ughhh . Husband and Wife .

I don't want to get married , it's embarrassing !!

_Yeaah I guess , but what about all of my friends ??_

_Charlie told Carlisle that he would never do anything to them. And if anyone asks them , they never knew me or you._

Omg.

_Well what now , and till when do we stay here ?_

_I honestly don't know , until this blows over .._

_Hmm_

_Or.._

_Or what ?_

_Until the Volturi figure out a way to wipe all of the humans memories to make sure that they don't know that we exist._

_That was kinda Random Edward.._

_Carlisle was talking about it a few days ago , apparently a Vampire from England overheard one of them talking about it while he was in Italy._

_That just isn't possible , there are about 6 Billion people in the world , how are they gonna wipe out the memories of THAT many people ?!_

_You'll be surprised , they have a lot of tricks up their sleeves.._

That was all I wanted to know , so I went back to sleep.

. . .

Edward woke me up about Noon , I felt pretty weird , I was so used to having the light coming in through the window when I woke up , but the room looked the same as last night , you couldn't tell if it was day or night down here.

Afterwards , when I finished Brunch , Edward suggested that we could go for a walk in the forest .

. . .

The forest was beautiful with snow everywhere . He gave me a piggyback and he then climbed a tree with me on his back . And the view was just , AMAZING . Snowcapped mountains everywhere , with white forests , small villages and roads that seemed to go nowhere.

Then Edward seemed alert .

Then in the distance we saw trucks , green trucks , coming this direction .

_EDWARD !!_

He then quicky grabbed me and climbed down the tree in a second !

He then started running , with me still on his back , towards the house .

Alice must of known this was going to happen , because she was already there when Edward opened the hatch .

_Bella jump , Alice will catch you !_

I closed my eyes and leaped and then I felt cold , stone arms around me .

Then everyone came , clearly informed about what was happening .

_I think one of locals must of spilt the beans to the police.. Probably saying that a couple of Vampires are living down the road , god , what people will do for money these days !_

_What , they give out rewards too ??_

_Yep._

_We're doomed ._

_Those probably aren't army trucks , but , supply trucks for those near-by villages._

We were all shocked by Carlisle's Enthusiasm , but that was possible.

_But just in case , were not to go out for a while , Esme have we got plenty of emergency packets of blood ?_

_Yes ! We have enough to last about a year dear ._

_Good . Now no one to go outside please , unless you wanna get killed ._

We all gulped , we certaintly didn't want that !


End file.
